I won't say I'm love
by Zone-Blitz
Summary: Song Fic. I won't say I'm in love from the Disney Movie Hercules. Tonks has just gone through another break up, and her friends are pushing her towards the man they know she's really in love with. Only problem is she won't admit it.


Guess who doesn't own Harry Potter. Yeah you're right it's me.

Idea hit me while watching Hercules the other night.

It was now standard operating procedure amongst the female aurors, that when one of their relationships broke, they would all eat lunch in the cafeteria together instead of with their units. While it was considered important for everyone to attend no matter who had just broken up, there was a no excuse policy for when the youngest female auror Nymphadora Tonks broke up with a boyfriend. She was quite porular among the aurors, and thus had many friends. She wore her feelings on her sleeves, and normally this was good because she was a very happy person, however when she was upset it was obvious to everyone, and the girls thought that she needed help to get through the sad period of the break up.

Unfortunately due to the nature of her powers, she rarely had a relationship that lasted more than a month. Very quickly the man would ask her to change into some celebrity or some other woman. The most recent man, one Jonathon Krause, had lasted almost two months before asking the fatal question and being tossed out on his ear.

"Come on Tonks cheer up. Men are pigs who deserve to be killed and harvested for their sperm. They don't matter enough to be tearing yourself like this." Julie the oldest woman of the bunch said patting the younger woman on the shoulder.

"Oh come on, we're not that bad are we? Tonks if you ever want to sample a real man, instead of the losers you bring home, you know where to find me. We're not all as inadequate as your other lovers." came a voice from over Julie's shoulder.

"Yes Johnson, you are all that insignificant, and if you don't leave us to girl time, I'm going to show Tonks a new curse to use on the next guy that's a jackass. It's called the explosive castration hex, so unless you want to volunteer to be a dummy I'd suggest you leave." Amanda said acidly

Johnson opened his mouth to say something disparaging, when a hand landed on his shoulder, "Johnson, she made it quite clear, she wants you to leave. I suggest you listen to her." Harry Potter said, his eyes changing from the usual emerald, to the unnatural green of the killing curse.

Johnson opened his mouth to argue, when a sharp wind flew through the cafeteria, several glasses shattered, and there were cries of surprise. Energy crackled in the air, and the cafeteria became charged and ready to explode. If it was possible for a 5,10 man to look down on a 6,3 man Potter was doing it. Johnson made the mistake of making eye contact, and he cringed away from the barely constrained power and anger. He decided it would be better for his life expectancy to make a tactical retreat from the shorter man.

Potter continued to glare at the man until he was out of the cafeteria entirely, when he turned back to the table however his eyes were back to the normal emerald. "I'm sorry, about that bastard. Please don't judge the rest of us on that jackass, and the men that are too stupid to recognize Tonks for the amazing woman she is. Tonks, if you need anything feel free to ask." With that he moved on and sat down at the table with the rest of Omega Squadron.

The table let out a collective sigh as soon as he was out of earshot. "Remind me why you're not dating Potter. You like him, he likes you, and he sure as hell isn't gonna ask you to change anything for him. If you're not gonna ask him out I'm gonna go jump him on his way out of the locker room." Amy joked casually

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

"Go ahead I'm done with guys, forever, and even if I wasn't, I don't like Potter." Tonks said sadly.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

"Girls, is she lying or does she actually not realize she's madly in love with him?"

"I'm not madly in love with Harry. He's not my type."

"Yeah, I can see how tall, dark, handsome, rich, dangerous, heroes who are madly in love with you aren't your type."

"He's not tall."

"One, he's 5,10, we don't all have supermodel height, he's tall enough, and two, you didn't deny your madly in love with him.

_  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

"I'm not gonna say it. I'm not one of his pathetic fan girls, who is going to throw themselves at him. I don't even like him like that.__

You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

"Ok we believe you. You're not obviously and hopelessly in love with Harry Potter." Julie said as sarcastically as possible.__

It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

"I'm not some trashy romance novel character. I don't fall head over heels for the hero. I'm not in love with Harry Potter."__

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  


To be truthfully honest, I am madly in love with Harry Potter. The eyes, the hair, the voice, the personality, But I'm not willing to give my heart for another guy to have him rip it apart and leave it bleeding in the dust. I don't think I'd survive it, and as much as I trust Harry, I don't trust any man right now.

"I'm not madly in love with Harry Potter." I said as firmly as possible to the other women at the table._  
_

My declaration was met with synchronized eye rolling so perfect it looked practiced.

_  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

"Tonks, honey, there's nothing wrong with liking someone. There's nothing wrong with telling someone you like them. We can all see it. We've all gone through it once or twice. You're not the first woman that's fallen in love. There's no shame in it." Julie said trying to pull the wise mother routine.__

WRONG: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

"I'm not in love with him." I said again as firmly as possible. This time though my eyes drifted towards him. He scanned the room as he felt my eyes on him. Our eyes met and he smiled at me. I fought not to blush and actually succeded. Except for my hair which turned tomato red. He thought I was joking and started to laugh.

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

"Oh come on, You can't honestly tell me you don't like him. Your hair is blushing for Merlin's sake, and you have the lovesick grin teenagers get when they see a cute boy." Amy laughed at me.__

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  


"I'm not a pathetic fan girl, and I am not a bad storybook character. I am not in love with Harry Potter."

_  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
_

"Come on, this is just a pathetic. You're a young attractive single female. He's a young gorgeous single hunk of masculinity. Go tell him how you feel."

_  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
_

"You know what I'm done. I don't have to listen to you tell me who to date." I said as I angrily stormed off. Unfortunately for my argument I stormed off directly in the direction of Harry.

_  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
_

"Come on Tonks, just tell him how you feel. No more heart ache after a bad boyfriend. No more crying. Just tell him how you feel." Julie said to my retreating back.

_  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

I have no idea why, but her words struck a cord with me. Instead of turning to the door, to leave, I continued my path. Like an out of body experience, I saw myself plop down onto Harry's lap, and kiss him passionately. It took him a second to respond but when he did it was glorious. Best kiss of my life without question. When I pulled away I looked him in the eyes, and noticed the happy grin on his face. Apparently my friends had been right and he was interested. I still didn't say it. I've never admitted to myself in words, that I'm in love with Harry Potter. On the other hand, actions do speak louder.

Here's the original song from Hercules. Don't own that either.

www youtube com /watch?v=I_bEWXs_FX4 (You know where the periods go. Delete the spaces.)


End file.
